Kanes Little Girl Troubles
by darkprincess143
Summary: what happens when the Undertaker gets a hold of kanes daughter
1. Default Chapter

"We are live here at Madison Square Garden. Right now we are witnessing a real slobber knocker." exclaimed JR  
"Choke slam!!!! Choke Slam!!!!"  
  
Both JR and King screamed at the same time. In her mind she knew she couldn't go in there to help him. She would be killed. The Undertaker went for the pin and...  
  
"1...2...3... And the Undertaker wins it!!!" Said the King.  
  
He made eye contact with her from the inside of the ring and smirked. He flipped himself over the top rope and began walking up to the top of the ramp. When she knew it was clear to she quickly rolled into the ring.   
  
"Shane? Shane please talk to me...Shane come on babe..." She repeated. She was very worried about him.  
  
She shedded some tears. Without her knowing though, the undertaker was watching the whole thing happen in the ring. He then started back down to the ring when the lights went out  
  
"What the?"  
  
Kim stood up and was grabbed and pulled away. When the lights went back on Shane was not moving. His head was cut open and he had just received a bloodbath. Kim was no where to be found. When the lights went on in the room where Kim was located, her wrists were tied to a chair and a tv was in front of her.  
  
"Look at your man now. A pathetic mortal."  
Let me go and leave him alone!!!" Kim screamed  
  
He went eye level with her and saw bloodshot eyes and tear-stained cheeks.   
  
"And what are you gonna do about it if I don't let you go and I don't leave him alone!" He asked her in a mockingly tone.  
"My-My dad will come after you!" she said  
"Ha!!!! and who is your father?" He asked  
"You should know!!!! Oh wait you're a jackass and wouldn't know!!!" She exclaimed now red in the face  
"Well I don't!!!! So for your sake...TELL ME NOW!!!!" he screamed at her  
  
Kim jumped in the seat at the outburst. She wasn't ready for it. So scared even more out her mind now she said in a small weak voice with a small stutter....  
  
"K-K-Kane..." 


	2. Horrible News

He looked very closely and could see the resemblance in her features. He looked at her with a evil spark in his eyes and then a even scarier cackle came out. Kim's eyes filled with fear and then everything turned black. By the EMT's where Shane was getting treated Kane stormed through the door hitting an EMT in the process.   
  
"Where is SHE!!!" exclaimed Kane  
"Taker has her." Shane said meekly  
"WHAT!? You said you'd protect her! That she would be safe with you!" Kane was going crazy with the thought of losing her little girl.  
"I was taken out by taker and then I was hit with a blood bath." Shane said trying to cover his ass knowing this was all his fault.  
"I should have been there"Kane voice had grown quiet now  
"We'll get her back" Shane said trying to cheer him up a little bit.  
  
Kane sank into the chair and rested his head in his hands. Back by Kim...She woke up not knowing what was going on. She was in a rinky dink room with one small window with bars in front of it. Too high for her to reach anyway. Although Kim's father was Kane she was still only 5'2". She curled back up into a ball when the door slowly opened to reveal a huge silhouette of a man. She shivered at the thought of who it was. The man walked to her and lifted her up. However when she did open her eyes she was lying on a alter. Taker was gonna sacrafice her.  
  
"Stay still little one...You'll think nothing of your father when I'm through with you." taker said with a evil tone to his voice.  
"WHAT!!!!" Kim exclaimed  
  
However when it was done Kim sat up and knew something was missing from her mind and her heart, but she couldn't pin point it. Undertaker showed her a picture of Kane and...  
  
"Who is that?" Kim asked  
"You don't know?" Undertaker said knowing what he did worked  
"Father who is this man?" Kim asked again hoping to receive a answer  
"This is Your enemy. Avoid him as much as possible" said Taker knowing when Kim ignored him Kane would see that he no longer had a little girl.  
"Yes Sir" Kim said almost in monotone.  
  
Kim hopped off the alter and changed from her blood red Angel tank and matching blood red bell bottoms to midnight black bell bottoms and a dark purple devil shirt. Taker was ready to put his plan into action and they got ready to drive to the arena. 


	3. A Way to Reverse it

They arrived at the arena and Taker stepped out first.   
  
"Well, it looks like the undertaker has arrived but wait? Who's...." Jr stopped in mid sentence when he saw taker help a young lady out of the limo.  
"It's Kim!!!! Its Kane's daughter!!!!"exclaimed King  
  
They went in and were stopped by Kane and Shane.  
  
"Where is my daughter?!"Kane asked forcefully  
""You have a daughter?" Taker said with a smirk on his face.  
  
Taker pulled Kim in front of him and Shane looked into her eyes and...  
  
"Kane?" said Shane very worried at this point  
  
The gleam in Kim's eyes were gone. There was something missing from her eyes. Kane's stare suddenly went even colder and...  
  
"What did you do!?" Kane screamed at him  
"Why what ever do you mean?" Taker said almost laughingly  
  
Kane went up to Kim and...  
  
"Kim? Hun? Baby Girl? Talk to me?" Kane said very worried himself now.  
  
Kim shrugged away from Kane and went back to hiding behind the Undertaker. He smirked evilly towards the two men and led Kim away. Takers minions watched his back as they walked away. When he was sure they were gone Kane punched they wall....hard enough to make a hole. Shane couldn't believe what he saw. Her eyes were just empty. There was like nothing there....it was freaky.  
  
"Glen...what did he do?" Shane asked hoping he didn't scream at him.  
"He erased her memory of us...Her family...basically everything. Its all a black void. He can fill it with whatever he wishes." Kane said with much sadness in his voice.  
"Can it be fixed?" Shane asked with hope evident in his voice.  
"There is a few ways that I know of. If he changes. If he lets go of the darkness. Theres a reversal ritual. We could also just make her remember." Kane said repeating it for Shane knowing it would come down to making her remember.  
"How would..."Shane was cut off by Kane  
"...She be reminded. Have people around us remind her of the things that are important to her...her friends and family" Kane said with hope rising in his voice too.  
"Alright let's get started" Shane said now on a mission to get his girlfriend back. 


	4. Putting the Plan into Action

The two hurried away to get things started. They needed as much help as they could get. Their first stop the Rock.....  
  
"Dwayne?" said Shane hoping he wasn't too busy.  
"Hey Shane-O Wazzup!!!Hello Kane...."Dwayne said overly cheery  
"We need your help..."said Kane with a strict tone.  
"What kind of help?" Rock said now interested.  
  
The two clued him in and soon HHH and Chyna were in also. Soon the two had more than half of the roster helping. This was gonna be hard, but with the help they had hopefully they could brake it faster. By the Undertaker...  
  
"I wonder what Kane is up too..."he said very thoughtfully  
"Don't worry boss;. We have his daughter and if he tries anything we can surely come back with a plan." Gangrel said.  
  
Takers gaze went over to where Kim and Edge were getting kinda cosy together. They were getting close and hopefully this made her forget about Shane   
  
""Nothing can go wrong" said Taker with a stern voice  
"And nothing will." Gangrel said  
"Dad I'm gonna go get a soda..."said Kim  
"Go ahead Be careful!"Taker said skeptic of letting her go alone  
  
Kim left going to the cafeteria. She got there and Jeff and Matt cornered her...  
  
"Hey girl!!!" said a very cheery Jeff  
"Hey guys! How are you?" she said equally cheery  
"We're good. Are you still coming clubbbing with us on Friday night"?" Matt asked hoping she said yes.  
"Ummmmm....I'll ask if I can go." she said   
"Alright talk to you later sweety"the two said at the same time  
"Bye" she said while waving and then left   
  
She went back to her room and   
  
"Dad I told the Hardys I was going to go clubbing with them on Friday. Can I still go?' she said hoping he said yes  
"Ummm sure You'll be home by....."he said not sure of what to say  
"1:30 in my curfew..."she said remembering it being that before but not quite pinpointing it.  
"2:00." he said knowing that would throw her off  
"2:00!!!! Man you're the best!!!"she exclaimed with a huge smile and hug for him   
  
She gave him and huge hug and Kiss and went to sit in the corner. 


	5. New introductions

He stared at her while she sat and read the magazine. He was measuring her up and was wondering how could a small little thing like Kim be Kane's daughter. Kim was only about 115lbs and 5'2". She had his hair and eye color except her hair color was a little darker. He was staring at her when he heard Vince calling him out from the TV....  
  
"Taker!...You've gone too far with..." Vince was saying when Taker turned off the tv.   
"Dad!!! I was watching that!!!" Kim screamed in protest.  
"It was nothing don't worry about it." Taker said trying to cover.  
"Alright I guess" Kim said still a little mad that she couldn't watch it.   
  
He then started with pictures and things to fill her mind with. He was going to start as soon as he could with making her forget about her life...  
  
"See this man....Edge..."said Taker  
"He's a sweety"Kim said with a little blush to her cheeks  
"Yes. You've been going out with him for a couple of days now." Taker said knowing that if she was going out with him why didn't she know, but his luck was on his side today.  
"Cool!"Kim cried out  
"This is Christian and Gangrel, His brothers."He said showing her pictures of the two.  
"Christian is a sweetheart too. Gangrel is a little scary though."Kim said with a little la not far down her throat.  
"Its just a cover. Both protect you as if you were their sister. These two... Bradshaw and Faarooq....they are...."He started but Kim cut him off.  
"...my half-brothers. I talked to them before."Kim said acting like a know it all this time.  
"Yes very good" Taker said satisfied that the two took the initiative to tell her.  
"Dad....who was the guy with that other man in red? The on I'm suppose to avoid?"Kim said with a tone that said lots of questions were coming.   
"That's Shane McMahon. You must avoid him as well."Taker said hoping she listened. 


	6. Problems

"This is working great!!!! She is eating up everything I say!" Taker said happy that it was working  
"Right and I get some play in the mean time." Edge said with a smirk  
"HEY!"Taker said with a stern look  
"Joking!"Edge said with a smile  
"Hurt her and die!" Taker said very serious now  
  
They talked about future plans and what they were going to tell her next. By Shane and Glen...  
  
"Okay so She's going clubbing with you on Friday?" Shane said to the Hardy's who had just walked in.  
"Yes and get this....He extended her curfew a half hour." Jeff said  
"He's spoiling her to make her forget about everything. We have to work faster!!!" Kane said knowing exactly what he was doing  
"How? How could he be spoiling her. He keeps her locked up most of the time. And get this...Shane I don't think you want to hear this..." Matt said before finishing his s  
"I can dig it. What?"Shane said now wanting to know 


	7. Time to panick

"About?" Christian asked now intrigued  
"My dad" she said still with the same look of confusion  
"The undertaker?" Gangrel now confused himself  
"No he wasn't my dad. It was someone else. And you weren't my boyfriend. I'm just really confused right now." She said rubbing her eyes  
"Well that's silly." Edge said trying to cover  
"I know isn't it?" Kim said now just wanting to forget about it  
  
The 3 guys looked at each other. They had to inform Taker about this dream immediately. To change the subject...  
  
"So you want a tattoo?"Edge asked  
"Well..."she said while thinking of it  
"You could get a devilish angel. A baby face with baby blue outlined wings and a golden halo being held up by the horns and have a devil tail that is outlined in red." Edge said excited about it  
"Well I guess..."Kim said still with a thoughtful look on her face  
"Okay lie down."Christian told her wanting to start 


	8. Confusion

"Yes Sir" both Gangrel and Christian said knowing that Taker would not stop at anything to get Kim to forget about Kane and her life before them.  
  
Just as they walked back they saw Edge push Kim down on the couch, straddeling her hips and kissing her passionately and powerfully.  
  
"Edge..."Taker said in a warning tone  
"Oh...Hi guys" Edge said kinda embarrassed  
"Hi Dad" Kim said more embarrassed than Edge  
"Hello" Taker said sternly, but with a smirk on his face  
  
The two blushed and then Taker began with more useless information. Things continued like that for the next couple of day. That Friday night....  
  
"Hey girl!!!"Jeff greeted her  
"Hey you guys!!!! I'm soooo glad to see you!!!"Kim said smiling  
  
They got a table and Matt started with making her remember about her father. He showed her pictures of Kane, of when she was born and when she was little  
  
"Wait? So Kane is my dad?"Kim said very confused  
"Yes Taker has been trying to tell you different...brain wash you in other words." Matt said trying to make her understand  
  
Kim was sooo confused. Jeff came back to the table to help Matt. Soon after he returned though...  
  
"Come on Kim let's dance!!!"said a overly hyper Jeff   
  
He led her to the middle of the dance floor and soon the two were grinding hard in the middle of the dance floor. Someone stopped at there table where Matt was sitting and.....  
  
"How's it going?"the man asked  
"Good actually. She's really confused."Matt said cluing him in  
"I'll bet. Tell her if she doesn't believe you to ask Taker to show her baby pictures. Pictures from when she was little. Things that only her dad could show her." he responded  
"Aiight when she comes back" Matt said happy that he could help  
  
The man left and the other two returned...  
  
"Hey who was that guy?"Kim asked  
"No one in particular....autograph"Matt said covering for them  
"Oh...."Kim said  
  
They told her more information and soon it was time for Kim to head back 'home'. 


	9. A Little Fun

"Ask to see baby pictures. Pictures from when you were little" Jeff told her  
"Okay bye guys" Kim said before leaving the two  
  
Kim left and saw Edge waiting for her.  
  
"Hey baby girl!!!"He said overly excited  
"Hey babe"she responded back  
  
The two left holding hands. Kim was trying to process everything. They got back to the hotel room and Edge gently lied her down in bed. He kissed her forehead and went to take a shower. Kim had another dream, but it was more vivid this time. The group knew it wasn't a good thing.  
  
"Kim...The Hardy's aren't telling you things...are they?"Edge asked  
"Why? What should they be telling me??" she asked confused now  
"Oh nothing. I was just wondering what could trigger you to have these dreams that you are having."He said covering for his mistake.  
"Really?" she asked even more confused now  
"Yah all lies" He said in a funny tone  
  
That night....  
  
"Hey dad?...You are my dad right?"Kim asked seeing if what the Hardy's had told her was true.  
"Yes I am" He said wondering where that came from.  
"Well then can I see some baby pictures of me?" She asked hoping to see something that would the boys wrong  
"Right now?" Taker said almost in a sheer panic  
"Yes please" she said knowing he would whip out his wallet right then and there  
"I can't I have to go up to my mom's house to get them" he said thinking up something quickly  
"Oh..."she said disappointed  
"Yeah" he said hoping she dropped the subject  
"Okay I'll be in my room" She said leaving him  
"Okay" he sighed in relief when she had left  
  
Dwayne, Hunter, and Chyna cornered hr and showed her everything the hardy's had shown her and explained it more. She was soooo confused. She was sitting in the room, on the couch when the lights went out.  
  
"What the..."she said a little scared  
"It's only me" Edge said comforting her  
"Edge?" she said making sure you knew who it was  
"That would be me" he said with a smirk on his face  
  
Before Kim knew it she had Edge's lips on hers and was being pushed to the couch. 


	10. Trouble with 'Daddy'

"Edge....wha....what if someone comes....comes in?" She said out of breath  
"The door is locked" he said reassuring her  
  
The two fooled around, but didn't go the whole way. The two were still kissing passionately when there was someone banging on the door.  
  
"Stay here" He said getting up  
  
Edge unlocked the door and came back. He went back to straddeling her hips and kissing her.   
  
"Kim...I love you..."he said hoping to get a response  
"I love you too"she responded  
  
The two continued their making out session even with the rest of the ministry of darkness in the room. They were finishing when the lights went on.  
  
"Hey you two lovebirds....Kim your dad wants to see you" Christian said  
"Okay" Kim said afraid to go talk to him  
  
She checked herself in the mirror and went...  
  
"Hey dad..."she said hesitantly  
"Close the door" he said sternly  
  
She did what she was told and...  
  
"What was that!!!!!!!"He screamed  
"What?"Kim said knowing what he was talking about  
"That!"he said  
"We-we were making out..."she said now scared for her life  
"In the middle of the locker room?!"he said outraged  
"I didn't know you were here or I would have stopped!!!"she said trying to save her ass  
"That's no excuse" he said pissed off at her  
"It won't happen again" she said barely above a whisper  
"You bet your ass it won't!!"he said sure of himself  
  
Kim left with tears in her eyes and sat in the corner. By Shane and Glen...  
  
"What..."Glen started  
"Pictures of me and Kim. I miss being with her. Holding her in my arms...." Shane said  
"I miss my baby too"Glen said  
"I want her back"Shane said with glazed over eyes  
"Taker hasn't caught on yet. We still might be able to fix this..."Glen said very sure of himself  
"You think..."Shane said with hope in his eyes  
"I know...."Glen said with a knowing look on his face and in his eyes. 


	11. Brothers!

The two smiled knowing they would win this one. It was just a matter of time before they did. By the Hardy's.....  
  
"So do you think this is going to work?"Matt asked Jeff  
"Yeah I think it will....I hope it does. Shane and Glen are going crazy without her"Jeff said to Matt  
"Well she is very special" Matt said  
"Yeah she is...."Jeff said with a far off look to his eyes  
  
By The acolytes and Kim.....  
  
"Give it back Bradshaw!!!"Kim yelled  
"Awwwww poor baby can't reach....cause she's short! making himself and Faarooq laugh  
"I'm going to tell dad!"she said complaining  
"Big deal" he said brushing it off  
"DAD!!!!" Kim screamed hoping to get his attention  
"What dear?"Taker said going into the room  
"They won't give me my diary back!"She said very pissed off 


	12. Why Do They Have To Be Soo Mean!

"Kim!!!! Sure come in take a seat" Jeff said happy to see her  
"He doesn't have a picture of me in his wallet."Kim said with tears in her eyes  
"That's because he's not your dad" Jeff said  
"I am...."a new comer said  
"I'm not suppose to talk to you...."Kim said backing away a little  
"Look me in th eyes"Kane said  
  
She did and all the memories came flooding back to her.  
  
"Dad?!?!?!"she exclaimed  
"It's me baby girl" Kane said with a smile on her face  
"Oh I've missed you soooo much" Kim said while giving him a hug  
"Glen?" Matt said hoping to get his attention  
"Does this mean its broken?"Jeff asked  
"Yes. He no longer has control over her" Kane said with a smile creeping onto his face...something they hadn't seen in a while.  
"Sweet pea?" Shane said when he entered the room  
"Shane!!! OH please forgive me!!???"Kim exclaimed  
"Of course" he said giving her a big kiss and a hug  
  
Kane then quickly told everyone to quiet down 


	13. The Break Up

She broke out of his grasp and turned right into the acolytes....  
  
"Kim where are you going?"Faarooq said with a evil smirk  
"Away from that thing. It may be my dad's, but I don't like it" She said very scared  
"Oh come on" Bradshaw said grabbing her arm  
  
Bradshaw lifted her up faarooq hooked hr on. Kim had panic written all over her face.  
  
"Okay guys you had your fun get me down off of here." Kim said with tears in her eyes  
"Kim where were you for a ½ hr?" Christian asked  
"I was walking around. I told dad I was going for a walk." She said in tears  
  
Kim was crying now. She was wiggling around when they started to raise it. That's when Taker walked in....  
  
"Daddy!!!! Te-tell them to put me d-down!!! Please!"She said panicking and crying.  
"Gentlemen....Put her down...."He said  
  
They did and when they released her she ran to her 'father' and wrapped her arms around him. She was a very good actress. 


	14. Enough Violence Already!

"She said you were to fast" He explained  
"How?" He was confused  
"I dunno that is what she said to me?" he said tell him  
"I'll slow down" Edge said not wanting to break up with her  
"She said she asked you too and you didn't" he said  
"The hell she did..."he said very pissed off  
"She doesn't want you anymore...."taker explained  
"No!!!"edge screamed  
  
He ran out and Kim was cornered.  
  
"What did I do that you don't want to go out with me anymore?" He asked  
"I-I-I just have my reasons" she said stuttering a little  
"It's a hardy isn't it!" he screamed  
"No! The Hardy's are just friends" she yelled back  
"You lie!" he yelled  
  
Out of pure anger edge back handed her. She shrunk to the floor in tears and Bradshaw pulled him back. Taker went to Kim's side and...  
  
"Let me see..."he said  
"I'm fine..."she said in tears  
"So let me see"he demanded  
  
Kim let him look at her cheek and she started crying on his shoulder.  
  
"He hit me" she siad  
"I know he will pay dearly" he said 


	15. Starting Trouble With The Hardys

"Maybe when you learn not to hit girls you can come in." Bradshaw said  
"I'll come in whenever I want!"He said  
"You're an idiot" Bradshaw said not acknowledging him  
"You act like she's you sister! She's no Edge yelled  
"It doesn't matter is she's my fairy God mother! You don't hit girls! Especially one sweet like Kim..."He said sticking up for her  
"Oh please"Edge said brushing him off  
  
Bradshaw left edge and went back inside. By Glen and Shane.....  
  
"So this is what we are gonna do?" Shane asked  
"Yeah" Glen said reassuring him  
"It'll work and Kim can expose herself"Glen said explaining a little more  
"They could attack though"Shane said  
"We've got back ups"Glen said  
"Alright Glen if you think it will work then it will work" Shane said eager to do it  
"Damn right it will!"Glen exclaimed  
  
Shane smiled at him. When HHH, Chyna, the hardy's and the Rock go to the room they told them what the plan was. By the Undertaker....  
  
"Are you sure your okay?" He asked again 


	16. Problems With Edge

"You!!!"Edge exclaimed when he saw the two hardy's  
"What?!"They shouted  
"You made Kim break up with me" he yelled  
"No we didn't"They defended themselves  
"She told us that you were too demanding and were going to fast for her." Matt explained  
"That's Bull!"He screamed  
"EDGE!!!" A very angry taker yelled  
"We'll finish this later" Edge said while glaring at them  
"Whatever" the two boys said before walking into their locker room  
"Yeah boss?" edge said calmly  
  
He slammed him into the wall and....  
  
"You hit her!!"He screamed  
"So!"edge said  
"I warned you!" Taker screamed again  
"What?!"Edge yelled back  
"Hurt her and die!"Taker screamed  
"You can't kill me" edge said with a know-it-all tone to his voice  
"No but I can make you pay" Taker said evilly  
"She's not even your daughter" Edge said  
"That doesn't mean shit" Taker yelled back  
"This whole thing is stupid" Edge said   
"No its not!!! It's been working and then you go and hit her!"he said still very pissed off  
"Taker all you care about is her" Edge said trying to make a point  
"Your wrong" Taker said glaring at him  
"No I'm not!"Edge said knowing he was right  
"I care about the future of the team! The ministry of darkness" Taker said proving him wrong  
"Yah sure" Edge said not believing him  
"You've got a bad attitude boy" said taker  
"Shove it" Edge yelled at him  
"Watch it" Taker said  
  
Edge just glared at Taker when he left him. By Kim....  
  
"I can't believe he hit me" Kim almost to herself  
"He's an asshole" Bradshaw said over-hearing her  
"No I was wrong" Kim said thinking about what had happened  
"No you weren't" Bradshaw said   
"Alright, but you better watch my back when he comes back" Kim said with a slight smile on her face  
"No problem Sis" he said smiling brightly  
  
The next day Kim stayed very close to the acolytes. She wouldn't go close to Edge. He would glare at her from across the room freaking her out. 


	17. Hoping To Save The Hardys Butts

"I can't take this anymore!" Kim exclaimed  
  
The whole group stared at her jumping a little when she screamed  
  
"Stop staring at me!!!! We are over! I don't like you anymore!" She screamed at Edge  
"Kim there has to be another reason why!" He yelled back  
"No there isn't! Now get over it!" She screamed at him  
"No!!!" he said  
"Yes!" she said with that 'I'm going to win' tone to her voice  
"No! I just think you're a slut! You were probably two timing me with one of those hardys" He screamed at her  
"You asshole!" She yelled at him  
  
Kim was just so mad that she slapped Edge across the face. Edge then lunged for her, but Bradshaw and Faarooq blocked him.  
  
"Kim wait!! Just wait!!!! You'll get yours!!!!!"He yelled in a evil tone  
  
She just ignored him and went to talk to her 'dad'.  
  
"What's up?"She asked  
"The brood has a match vs your friends, the Hardy's and Shane McMahon."He told her  
"You won't let them hurt Jeff and Matt right?" She said in almost a pleading tone.  
"You really like them don't you?"He asked  
"Yeah they are cool" She said  
"Alright I'll tell them not to hurt them" he said  
"Promise?"she said  
"Yes" he said  
"Thank you" She cried out  
  
Kim left her dad and he called the brood in....  
  
"Hello gentlemen" he said   
"Hey boss..."they said wondering what was up  
"Okay new storyline...you guys are starting with the hardy's and Shane"he explained  
"No doubt!"Edge cried out knowing now he could get his revenge  
"Now don't go jumping for joy. You better not hurt the boys. Shane you can do whatever you want with, just not the hardy's" he said in a stern tone  
"That's..."edge started but was cut off by taker  
"....what Kim wants" Taker finished for him  
  
Edge just cursed under his breath when he said that. Kim was outside talking to Bradshaw....  
  
"So have you heard about the new storyline?"He asked her  
"No what is it? Kim said playing dumb  
"Brood vs Hardy's and Shane. This is just what Edge wants" He said hoping Kim didn't go crazy 


	18. When The Truth Hurts

"Taker will make sure he doesn't do anything" Bradshaw reassured her  
"I hope" Kim said  
  
By the Hardy's, Shane, and Glen, they were reading the new storyline and....  
  
"Okay so this is when it starts?" the three asked Glen  
"Yes because in like 2 weeks we can get Kim to turn...maybe even sooner" Glen explained  
"But what if it doesn't work?"Matt asked  
"It will" Glen said with a knowing tone  
"What if taker catches on? Or Kim slips?" Jeff said now getting worried too.  
"Why are you so negative all of a sudden?" Glen asked suspiciously  
"Glen when you were talking to Kim didn't you notice the gleam in her eyes are back?" Matt asked him  
"What are you talking about?" Glen asked confused  
"When you first found out about Kim...."Matt started  
"....didn't she look different?" he said finishing his sentence  
".....her eyes had a blank expression to them..."Shane said catching on  
"Oh shit your right!!!"Glen then knew what they were talking about  
"Don't worry they won't realize" Glen said a little scared now  
"Positive?" The three asked  
"Swear" He said not so sure himself now  
"Kim's future is at stake here guys. We can't screw this up" Shane said  
"Alright" everyone agreed  
  
The night the Hardy's and Shane were suppose to face the Brood Kim told them that she wasn't gonna go to ring side with them. She said she was gonna stay backstage.  
  
"I wonder why?" edge said snidely  
"Adam your screwed up in the head!!!!"Kim yelled at him  
"Kim...."he started  
"Whatever! I don't wanna worry about you!" Kim said and stormed away  
  
Christian and Gangrel just shook there heads.  
  
"WHAT!"Edge screamed at them  
"Instead of fighting with her be her friend" Gangrel stated  
"No!!! She brought upon herself"Edge yelled  
"Your soooo wrong. She still wants to be your friend" Christian said to him  
"I don't want to be her friend! I want to be more!" He said  
"Well Edge get over it. She doesn't want to be with you anymore" Christian yelled at him  
"Why!! That can't be the reason...That I'm going to fast!" he said   
"Just get over it for now. We have a match to win" Gangrel said  
"Fine!" he agreed unwantingly  
Their entrance music started and they came out, jumped in to the ring, and waited for the Hardy's and Shane. The hardy boys music hit and they came on stage with Shane following behind them. 


	19. Putting The Plan Into Action

Kim was sitting in her room waiting for her cue. Edge and Jeff started....  
  
"So you're the one that broke me and Kim up" Edge said to him  
"Get over yourself Edge" Jeff said and ignored him  
  
The match was 50/50. Shane knocked Gangrel out of the ring and Edge and Christian were planted in opposite corners. Matt and Jeff then did poetry in motion. That's when Kane's music hit. Kim stepped on stage in red and black fire bell bottoms with a matching top. She ran to the ring just as Jeff rolled Edge up for the win. They rolled the 3 men out of the ring and Kim jumped in.  
  
"As you can all see I'm not with my so-called father, the Undertaker. That's because Kane is. That's right taker! I tricked you! I've known for a month now that you weren't my real dad" Kim said with a evil smile on her face  
  
She gave Shane, Matt, and Jeff hugs and then Kane's music hit again. He quickly made his was to the ring. He looked down at his daughter and gave her a huge hug. Neither of them wanted to let go, but then taker's music hit and the lights went out.....  
  
"Dad?" Kim said scared  
"I got you don't worry" He said holding her hand tighter  
  
The lights went back on and the whole ring was surrounded by the ministry of darkness. There was no way out. They were trapped...  
  
"Kim stay close" Kane said to her  
"Yep" She said knowing she wouldn't disobey  
  
Kim looked around and came eye to eye with The Undertaker and pure fright filled her body. She stayed right next to Shane. The ministry started entering the ring when the Rock's music hit and he came running down to help protect Kim. Then HHH's music hit and himself and Shyna came running down. Even Stone Cold Steve Austin came to help. Chyna led Kim backstage and to Kane's locker room where they waited. The door opened and....  
  
"We are gonna have trouble with them for a while" Glen said  
"Don't get hurt" Kim said shyly  
"I won't" He said giving her a smile  
"Promise?" She said now too with a smile on her face  
"Scouts honor" he said almost laughing  
"Daddy!!"Kim said laughing now  
  
They all laughed and joked around for the rest of the night. Vince came in and....  
  
"Okay so just follow this and your all set" He said to the group  
"Okay Thanks boss" they said to him  
"No problem. Oh and its good to see you back with your dad Kim" he said with a smile 


	20. Nightmares

towards her.  
"It's good to be back"she said cheerfully  
  
Kane took Kim aside and...  
  
"Kim the truth what happened to your face?" He asked   
"Edge hit me when I broke up with him" She said with her head down  
"HE'S DEAD" Kane screamed  
"Nono I'm fine. It'll go down. If you go after Edge by yourself you'll get ambushed" She said reasoning with him  
"Yes dear" he said with a smile on his face  
  
They smiled at one another and went and sat down. Kim sat on Shane's lap and they talked for the rest of the evening. Kim went home with Glen for the 1st time in a long time. She went up to her room and smiled. She quickly changed and crawled into bed. She was happy to be home.  
  
"Kim?" Glen said going into her room  
"Yeah dad?" she said  
"At any point did you feel you knew for certain that Taker was your real father?"He asked  
"Yes" she said truthfully  
"When?"He asked  
"Two days before I went out with the Hardy's"She said  
"I see" He said  
"But don't worry. It's done and over with" she said as she smiled at him  
"Sweety?"He said  
"Hmmm?" she responded almost asleep  
"I love you" he said   
"I love you too dad" she said before he left her room  
  
He kissed her forehead and went back to bed. Kim had quickly fallen asleep, but the peaceful sleep she was wishing for didn't come, it was plagued with nightmares. She woke up the next morning and went to talk to her dad....  
  
"Dad I think something bad is going to happen." She said in a serious voice  
"Oh don't be silly! Everything is fine" He reassured her  
"Okay if you say so" she said still not fully believing him  
  
He gave her a reassuring hug and went back to making breakfast. Kim went out with Shane that next night.  
  
"Hey hun!" He said happy to see her  
"Hey sweety!" She said with a smile on her face  
"Ready for a night of fun?" He asked her  
"Yes please I need it" She said  
"Let's go then!" He said eagerly 


	21. Trouble

They left for the club where they met up with Jeff, Matt, Dwayne, Hunter, and Joanie.  
  
"Hey guys" She said to them all  
"Hey Kim how are you?"Joanie asked  
"Good! I want to party!" Kim said happily  
"Okay a round of shots on me!" Dwayne said  
  
Dwayne offered and soon a night of partying began. By taker....  
  
"I should have know something was up" he said sort of to himself  
"Don't worry boss" Faarooq tried reassuring him  
"Lets corrupt the minds of....the Hardy Boys" he said evilly  
"But boss how do you expect to do that?" He asked  
"Bribary" Taker said  
"Will it work?" Faarooq asked not thinking it would work  
"I'll get it to work" He said   
  
At home Kane was looking through pictures when a brick came flying through his window.  
  
*The End Is Coming*  
  
was written on it. He got a little scared but he knew Kim was in good hands. At around 3:00 that morning Kim and Shane stumbled into the house. Kim totally wasted was laughing hysterically. Shane was helping Kim in the house. He got Kim to her room and tucked her in bed. He kissed her forehead and  
  
"Goodnight Angel Sweet Dreams" He said before leaving her room  
  
He left locking the door behind him. Kim was hit with the horrifying nightmares again that night. The next morning she told her father about it again, but he said she was just being paranoid. They left for Raw and Kane told Kim some new rules she had to follow.  
  
"Do Not Go Anywhere Without A Escort. Tell Me When You Are Going Somewhere. Stay Away From The Ministry." He said very sternly  
"Okay...Okay Dad!!! I get it!" She said not wanting to hear anymore. She got the picture  
"I just want you to be safe" He said  
"I will! Don't worry!" She said reassuring him  
"I'm always gonna worry. You're my baby girl."He said with a smile  
"Aww your sweet....But I'm a big girl now dad" She said  
"Your right" He said  
"That's because I'm always right" She said with a laugh  
  
He laughed and they made their way to the Hardy's room. Kim stayed there most of the night.  
She understood her dad, he just wanted her safe. Everyone was chillin in the locker room waiting for Shane to arrive. When he did they continued to laugh and have fun. That night, the group formed a bond that no one could sever or so they thought..... 


	22. Suspicions

It had been maybe a month since the 'incident'. HHH and chyna seemed to have gone ou ton their own. The rock started to branch out. Shane started having problems with the family. So that left Kane, the hardyz and their 'princess' Kim. Kane kept the hardyz close to Kim and they were basically kept hidden from the public eye. One day as they were walking in, Kim at their sides between them, the brood attacked. Gangrel attacked from behind holding her around the waist pinning her arms to her side. He covered her mouth and Edge and Christain jumped in front of her.  
  
"Hello boys" edge said with a evil smirk on his face.  
"Let her go NOW!!!!"Jeff yelled  
"On one condition" christain started  
"Come with us..."Edge finished  
"Hell no!" They both screamed  
"Your loss" They said  
  
Thats when Gangrel dissappeared and Edge and Christain ran off. The Hardys then quickly followed.  
  
"Get back here!!!"Matt yelled down the hallway  
  
The hardyz followed the two into a dark room. A spotlight went on them.  
  
"Hello boys" said a unknown voice  
"Who's there?" jeff asked  
"Matt!!! Jeff!!!! Help guys....Ple---" Kim was cut off  
"Let's make a deal..." the undertaker said coming out of the dark.  
"Let Kim go..." Matt said carefully  
"We make our deal first" he said with a evil smile.  
"Guys no!"Ki yelled to them  
"Shut up squirt!"Bradshaw yelled at her  
"Come we make our deal..."taker said leading them into a back room.  
  
Kane was pacing his room worried sick about his daughter. The door opened and...  
  
"Hey big man."Said shane  
"Have you seen the hardyz or Kim?"Kane asked in a worried tone  
"No" shane said raising a eyebrow  
"Damnit!"Kane yelled frustrated  
  
He started pacing again. He didn't know what to do. He was so worried.  
  
Taker walked out with a smug grin on his face. They let Kim go and the Hardyz nodded before they left. 


	23. The Deal put into action!

About 2 months later Kim was at ringside with the Hardyz and everything was going great! Swantom bomb done by Jeff of course and they Won!!!! She jumped in the ring and gave them hugs. Thats when the lights went out and eerie music started playing.......  
  
"Matt?...Jeff?..."Kim said very scared at the moment  
"Shhhh...."They said in unison  
"Guys...What's going...?" She said getting cut off...  
  
Before she could finish her sentence the lights went on and before her was the 6'11" Undertaker. She gasped and went back, walking into Jeff Hardy.  
  
"Guys..." she said very worried  
"For there past 2 months the Hardy Boys have been planning against you and your father..." the undertaker started  
  
By now, Kim was in tears. She couldn't believe the two men whom she came to trust the most were now betraying her to the man she despised greatly. She elbowed Jeff and then ducked. There was a huge scramble for her. She ducked under the ropes and ran up the ramp. The Hardy Boys and Edge and Christian ran after her. She got to her fathers locker room and banged on the furiously.  
  
"DAD!!!!" She yelled frantically  
"Kim!!! Thank God! Get in here!" he said pulling her in quickly  
  
He pulled her and gave her a hug. He checked the hallways before quickly shutting the door and locking it. About 5 minutes after he shut the door...  
  
"I know where you sleep....I know where you live...Beware little girl....You can run, but you cannot hide..." said the unknown voice that could have been anyone from the ministry of darkness.  
  
Kim couldn't believe what was going on. She told Glenn everything. He scolded her for not telling him of what was going on sooner. She was just in so much shock that the Hardy Boys, of all people, turned their backs on her... 


End file.
